Mind Watching
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Sequel to Mind Reading. If you read that, you darn well know what this is. XD AkuRoku, oneshot!


Heee! So i totally was going to update What If, i swear. But then my brain finally convinced me to listen to you people and write this. I'm excited for it. lol, i'm like hyper. XD Whee! I feel a lot better now btw. Not completely, but better. XD

I''m writing this laying down with the laptop propped at my ribcage. XD And now, for your "viewing" entertainment...

**Mind Watching**

_The lab, 3 in the morning..._

Vexen cried out in excitement as he finally correctly calibrated the ingredients for his latest experiment. "I did it!" he proclaimed to himself, "I've enhanced the mind reading serum!" He bottled the blue mixture, packing his sterile syringe into its case. He grinned evilly as he headed for the stairs. _Now to test it out..._

--((dun dun DUN))--

Roxas yawned and stretching his arms as he sat up, blinking blearily at his alarm clock. _Ugh, morning comes too quickly when you go to bed at two,_ he thought as his mind replayed his adventure with Axel the previous night. He turned pink as he got out of bed and dressed. He looked back at the bed, expecting to find Axel there. _That morning person, _Roxas thought as he grinned ruefully, _he's probably already at breakfast..._

Roxas quickly dressed so he could join him. However, he failed to notice the green and pink spotted Band-Aid on his arm...

--((oh you know its comin))--

Axel grinned at Roxas across the table as he sat down to breakfast. Grabbing a plate of waffles, Roxas slowly began to fill his plate, yawning slightly. Axel's grin grew wider.

"Why are you so tired, Rox? Couldn't sleep?" Axel said, winking.

Roxas blushed as memories from last night ran through his head, unbidden.

_"Do you have any special preference for today, Roxy?" Axel asked, slowly stripping off his t shirt._

Roxas leered at him, smirking devilishly as he approached to caress the tempting flesh. "I don't care," he said offhandedly, "Just make if fast."

Axel raised an eyebrow as Roxas blushed.

"And hard."

Axel chuckled, wrapping his arms around Roxas' smaller frame. "Your wish is my command..."

"Roxas?" Axel asked him, pulling him out of his reverie. To Roxas' surprise, he was blushing slightly.

"What?" Roxas asked innocently. The whole cafeteria was quiet. The Superior sat in stunned silence, Vexen smirked slightly, and Zexion appeared to be giving Demyx the Heimlich maneuver. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "What just happened?"

Demyx coughed slightly, successfully dislodging his inhaled food. "You just played your thoughts for us about what apparently happened last night in a thought bubble," he explained.

"Again?" Roxas complained, already blushing as he glared at Vexen.

"A _visual_ one," Demyx finished.

Roxas visibly paled as he realized what he was thought about. He almost thought about it again, before carefully blanking his mind and relocating himself to his bedroom through a portal.

--((oh yes it gets better))--

Roxas laid on his bed, trying not to think. It was damned hard. _Why do I have to constantly be the victim of Vexen's stupid experiments? _Roxas whined to himself. _I don't torment him...that much..._

Roxas' thoughts were interrupted as Axel appeared in his bedroom. "Can this be true?" he said, refusing to believe what he just saw, "Do I now have a visual portal into your thoughts?" He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"No Axel," Roxas said darkly without looking up from his pillow, "No more thoughts until this is out of my bloodstream. Get out."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," Axel replied, leaning closer to whisper in Roxas' ear. "This is where i casually mention me, you, my bed, whipped cream, and a pair of handcuffs in the same sentence," he said seductively.

Roxas groaned as memories brought themselves to the surface.

_Roxas moaned loudly when Axel sprayed the whipped cream onto his chest. The whipped cream was cool against his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Roxas sucked in air sharply as Axel slowly licked up the whipped cream, throroughly cleaning Roxas' chest. Roxas tried to fist his hands into Axel's hair to pull him up for a kiss, but his efforts were in vain when he realized he was still handcuffed to the headboard._

"This sucks," Roxas complained, tugging on his binds.

"Not yet it doesn't," Axel said devilishly as he unbuttoned Roxas' jeans, leaving a trail of whipped cream in their wake. "Very soon..."

"Oh man," Axel said, already a bulge prevalent under his cloak, "it's like watching free personalized porn..."

"Shut up," Roxas said, throwing the pillow at Axel.

"I'm sorry," Axel apologized, nipping Roxas' neck, "it's just so much fun...I like being able to see into your imagination. I think I would like to see us at the beach this time..."

Roxas glared at him. "Axel, I'm not a television," he complained, but already a fantasy was quickly forming in his mind.

_Roxas laughed aloud as he ran down the shoreline, waves lapping at his feet. Axel ran along behind him, quickly catching up and pulling Roxas down into the tide._

"Ever had the desire to have sex on the beach before?" Axel asked, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, maybe once or twice," Roxas replied, grinning before flipping them over so that he was straddling Axel's waist. "But when I think about it, I would have the desire to top," he smirked as he bent down to nibble on Axel's ear. "What do you say to that?"

"Axel shivered as Roxas' teeth slowly made a trail from his ear to his collarbone. "I say I hope we don't drown before high tide."

Axel burst into applause as Roxas stopped the thought bubble. "Maybe I should go and get a box of popcorn," he said, grinning.

"Oh shut up," Roxas said, blushing hotly.

"You have a very active imagination," Axel continued, "but you know what I'm wondering?"

"What?"

"What goes through your mind when we're having sex," Axel said as he approached the bed, watching as countless sexual encounters, imagined and otherwise blurred through his vision. "I see you think about sex a lot, so why not see what actually goes on?" He winked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, you're pretty distracting for me to think anything dirty..."

"Oh I don't want you to think it," Axel said as he crawled onto the bed, gently laying atop Roxas, "I want you to _be_ it."

Roxas grinned and wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders. "I think I can handle that," he said as he reached up to kiss Axel.

--((End!))--

Dude, I wrote imaginated. lol, i think that was pretty good. Meaning random, but blah eeee spazz tired.

LEAVE LOVE!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
